


Никаких килтов в моём доме!

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Mutual Dislike, Obscene lexicon, Oral Fixation, PWP, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, sex as punishment
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Чёрт побери, Шотландия! Или ты снимаешь эту юбку, или я сделаю с тобой то, что делал с непокорными девицами, когда был пиратом!





	Никаких килтов в моём доме!

— Что это за тряпки, щенок? — надменно произнёс Скотт, с брезгливым видом разглядывая синюю форму под цвет шотландского флага, лежащую на кровати.

Англия стоял за спиной у брата и недовольно хмурился. Услышав такие нелестные слова, он взвился было в праведном возмущении, но сумел с ним справиться и довольно нейтрально процедил:

— Это — твоя новая одежда. С этого дня будешь ходить в ней. Ах да, нижнее бельё ты тоже будешь надевать, — решительно добавил он, пресекая возражения.

Шотландия помрачнел.

— Я не надену это, даже если мне придётся ходить голым. — Он небрежно смял форму и грубо сунул получившийся ком в руки брату. — И вообще, щенок, с чего ты взял, что я буду надевать то, что ты мне прикажешь?

— С того, что ты живёшь в моём доме!

— Да без проблем! Я могу уехать к себе хоть сейчас.

Англия сделал шаг вперёд, приблизившись к Скотту почти вплотную, и тихо зашипел:

— Ты никуда не уйдёшь. Пока я не разрешу. А сейчас живо взял форму и переоделся!

Ещё не досказав эту фразу, Артур понял, что крупно просчитался. В конце-концов, не зря же другой его брат, Ирландия, когда-то поговаривал, что в упрямстве оба удивительно схожи. Шотландия сложил руки на груди и явно собрался стоять на своём.

— Да и вообще, юбка — деталь женского гардероба! — выпалил англичанин в надежде, что брат одумается, и понимая, что надеяться на это так же глупо, как на снег в Сахаре.

Шотландия даже поперхнулся от возмущения:

— Это не юбка, тупой мелкий дегенерат! Это килт! Гордость любого шотландского воина! Ещё раз назовёшь его этим оскорбительным словом — я выбью тебе мозги. Всё равно ты ими не пользуешься.

Англичанин яростно покраснел.

— Какая нахрен разница, юбка это или долбанный килт?! В моей стране его всё равно будут воспринимать как деталь женского гардероба, хоть ты расстреляй всех из пулемёта!

— Мне насрать на твою страну, — почти спокойно отозвался Скотт. — Валил бы ты из моей комнаты, щенок. И форму свою забери, я её никогда не надену.

Нервы Артура, расшатанные до предела, издали последний предсмертный вой и рассыпались.

— Чёрт побери, Шотландия! Или ты снимаешь эту юбку, или я сделаю с тобой то, что делал с непокорными девицами в свою бытность пиратом!

Шотландия насмешливо фыркнул на такое заявление, повернувшись к брату спиной.

Хвалёная английская сдержанность помахала ручкой и капитулировала в неизвестном направлении.

— Ну что ж, ты сам сделал выбор, упрямец! .. — Англия подцепил перчатку правой руки зубами и стянул её.

Шотландский инстинкт самосохранения тут же почувствовал угрозу в подрагивающем голосе и спешно забил тревогу. Скотт обернулся было, но подлетевший брат крепко схватил его за горло и с силой ударил об стену головой. Оглушённый ударом Шотландия на несколько секунд обмяк, беспомощно хватаясь за руку брата. Этих мгновений Артуру хватило, чтобы дотащить не сопротивляющегося упрямца до его же кровати и швырнуть на неё. Не останавливаясь на достигнутом, Англия схватил с кучки синей формы ремень и крепко-накрепко привязал руки начавшего подавать признаки активности Скотта к изголовью. Сам же бровастый уселся на голени брата, зафиксировав тем самым его положение.

— А не охренел ли ты часом, щенок?! — Пришедший в себя Скотт принялся неистово дёргаться, стремясь вырваться из причиняющих дискомфорт пут.

Англия склонился над трепыхающимся телом и предвкушающе ухмыльнулся.

— Пока что нет, — почти промурлыкал он, чуть прикусив антимагическую серьгу в ухе брата и принявшись посасывать её.

Шотландия отдёрнулся от его рта, как от чего-то мерзкого, и нервно прошипел:

— Вот уж не думал, что ты пидорас! Впрочем, не скажу, что удивлён. Ты всегда был ненормальным…

— У меня был хороший учитель, — ответил на колкость Артур, принявшись оглаживать узкие бёдра брата, обтянутые плотной шерстяной тканью килта. — И ты не совсем прав. Я не голубой, просто ты по-другому не понимаешь.

Скотт повернул голову, чтобы возмутиться, но был тут же оперативно заткнут глубоким поцелуем. Англичанин принялся посасывать пухлые губы брата, прикусывая их и оттягивая. Когда скользкий язык проник внутрь, Шотландия изловчился и укусил его. Артур на это лишь зарычал и послал в ответ ещё более жёсткий укус. Во рту тут же разлился неприятный металлический вкус, и шотландец поспешно разорвал этот мерзкий поцелуй, отплёвываясь от собственной крови и злобно глядя на Англию.

— А что? — Артур нахально улыбался, разглядывая покрасневшие губки старшего и слыша его сбитое дыхание. — Мне тоже было неприятно, когда ты прикусил мой язык. Око за око, братик. Точнее, язык за язык, — он захихикал.

Шотландия хотел ударить его по промежности коленом (говорят, это весьма болезненно), но как бы ни старался, не смог поднять ногу из-за навалившегося на него тела.

— Кому-то надо меньше жрать, — недовольно прорычал он, извиваясь подобно пиявке.

— А кого-то сейчас выебут так, что он не сможет сидеть неделю. — Англия схватился за подол килта и медленно потянул его наверх.

— Не смей этого делать!

— А кто мне помешает? — риторически заметил англичанин, приподнимая край голубовато-белой ткани. — Ух ты, а ты действительно не надеваешь трусы! — Холодные пальцы дотронулись до вялого члена, у основания поросшего волнистым рыжим волосом. — Я думал, это неправда…

— Прекрати! — непроизвольно напрягся шотландец, когда руки брата принимаются мять и щипать нежную плоть, поджавшиеся яички, изредка соскальзывая до судорожно сжатого ануса и небрежно потирая его пальцем. Это было неприятно и стыдно. Скотт никому не позволял делать что-то подобное раньше, и смущение заливало его лицо яркими красками. — Прекрати немедленно, или я…

— Или ты? — Англия остановился, пристально глядя в лицо брата. — Что ты сделаешь мне, глупец?

— Я… — По правде говоря, у Шотландии не было никаких козырей в кармане. — Я всё расскажу твоей королеве!

— В самом деле? И ты думаешь, она тебе поверит? — Англия слез с брата и обвёл взглядом комнату, словно выискивая что-то. — Спешу разочаровать: она решит, что ты снова или напился, или пытаешься меня очернить. О! — Он подошёл к столу и пропал из вида шотландца.

Скотт снова дёрнулся в своих оковах. На ум пришла мысль, что зря он устроил целое представление из-за какой-то формы: можно было надеть её и уже вечером пропить в каком-нибудь баре. Но покорно согласиться носить английский костюм — признак подчинения, а Скотт желал быть свободным.

— Чего заглох, щенок? — рявкнул он, когда молчание стало давить на уши.

— Да вот думаю, как бы тебя выебать, — совершенно спокойно отозвался англичанин откуда-то сбоку. Шотландия вздрогнул, когда маг вышел в поле его зрения, сжимая в ладони волшебную палочку и задумчиво разглядывая его. — Какую девственность ты предпочтёшь потерять первой — оральную или анальную?

— Я предпочту, чтобы ты развязал меня.

— Такого варианта нет в предложенных. — Англия подошёл ближе, задумчиво очерчивая губы брата тонким ногтем. — Ты просто охренеть какой упрямый и вредный. Непослушный до ужаса. Эгоистичный…

— Весь в тебя, — не остался в долгу Скотт.

Англия не ответил. Он сел на кровать, положив палочку неподалёку, и решительно сжал лодыжки брата, закидывая длинные ноги себе на плечи. Шотландия дёрнулся, за что тут же получил чувствительный удар по беззащитным яйцам.

— Ах ты, гадёныш, я убью тебя!!!

— Мечтай, мечтай. — Англия поправил ноги упрямца на своих плечах и принялся гладить внутреннюю часть бёдер жертвы, постепенно спускаясь и с нажимом проводя пальцем по сжатому розовому отверстию. — Знаешь, у тебя очень грязный рот. Я думаю омыть его своим молоком.

Сначала Скотт не понял, о чём это говорит его двинутый на голову брат. Понял. Покраснел сильнее девственницы в первую брачную ночь (что, впрочем, так и было).

— Извращенец! — Он с чувством ударил пяткой о загривок Англии. Тот болезненно зашипел и протолкнул кончик пальца в горячий анус. — Как я тебя ненавижу!

Несколько минут англичанин, пыхтя, пытался засунуть до конца хотя бы один палец в судорожно сжимающееся, обжигающе тесное отверстие. Наконец он выдохся и отстранил руку.

— Чёрт, ты просто охрененно узкий! Похоже, тут нужна хорошая разработка. — Он задумчиво глянул на свою палочку и ухмыльнулся пришедшей в голову гнусной идее.

Шотландия сразу смекнул, чем пахнет.

— Не смей! — Он задёргался, как попавшая в капкан лиса, не отводя взгляда от того, как Англия подносит ко рту свой магический инструмент и начинает облизывать объёмную рукоять, обильно увлажняя её слюной.

Окончив подготовку, маг отвёл в сторону одну из ягодиц и приставил кончик волшебной палочки к входу в упрямое тело. Холодное влажное дерево неохотно проникло в раскалённые глубины. Шотландия судорожно задышал, крепко сжав челюсти.

Англия втолкнул рукоять до самого конца и склонился над тяжело дышащим братом.

— Чего это ты притих? Нравится, что ли?

— Иди в жопу!

— Не могу, там пока ещё узко. Но не беспокойся, я это исправлю. — Маг принялся неистово двигать рукой, вгоняя палочку в покрасневшую дырочку. Скотт запрокинул голову, выгнулся дугой, насколько позволяли связанные руки, и болезненно шипел, кусая губы в кровь.

— Я… уничтожу… тебя… скотобаза…

С громким чпокающим звуком англичанин вытянул волшебную палочку из тела брата и с восторгом посмотрел на потемневшее растянутое отверстие, матово поблёскивающее от смазки.

— А вот теперь ты готов, братишка.

Скотт сморгнул слезу, застывшую на ресницах.

— Я тебя ненавижу…

— Ты это уже говорил. — Англичанин отбросил магический инструмент и неспеша расстегнул ширинку, выпуская свой возбуждённый орган наружу.

Шотландия забыл, как дышать. Он пытливо смотрел в лицо брата, пытаясь найти там что-то кроме похоти, гнева и насмешки. Англия крепко сжал голени закинутых на его плечи ног и несдержанно толкнулся вперёд.

Яркая вспышка боли пронзила тело шотландца, и он закричал. Громко, надрывно. Кажется, он даже на миг потерял сознание. Когда в голове немного прояснилось, Шотландия принялся вырваться со всей присущей ему силой, которой явно недоставало, ибо ремень остался цел.

Англия восторженно застонал, настойчиво вбиваясь в дрожащее тело и не принося брату ничего, кроме разрывающей внутренности боли.

На смену болезненным крикам пришли ругательства — такие грязные, каких англичанин, даже будучи пиратом, никогда не слышал. Скотт ругался и матюкался тщательно, со вкусом, настолько яростно, что если бы мат мог убить, Англия бы давно уже обмяк мёртвой кучкой.

— Прекрати… ебать… мой мозг, — прохрипел Артур, вколачиваясь в брата так стремительно, что кровать скрипела, а Скотт ритмично ударялся затылком об её изголовье.

— Я… тебя… изуродую… самым ужасным… образом, — простонал насилуемый, сжимая бёдра в тщетной попытке прекратить боль. — Ооо… это… будет… Ах! .. Ты… будешь умолять… Ох! .. Я заставлю… тебя… пожалеть…

Неожиданно маг остановился и медленно вышел из растраханного тела. Шотландия даже замолчал. Неужели брат проявил милосердие и решил оставить его в покое?

Как говорится — рано радовался…

— Скажи «А!», — подозрительно ласково произнёс англичанин, подсаживаясь к брату и вертя в руках какой-то странный механизм.

— С какого… хрена?

— Просто. Хочу трахнуть тебя в рот. — Судя по ухмылке брата, это будет не менее унизительно и болезненно, чем анальный секс.

— Я тебе член откушу, щенок!

— Именно поэтому я поставлю тебе распорку. — Артур надавил на какие-то точки за ушами старшего брата, и тот непроизвольно открыл рот, куда сразу же была впихнута та самая странная штуковина. Англия натянул ремешки на затылке и посмотрел в полные ярости и страха изумрудные глаза. — Я выебу тебя так, что ты не скоро ещё попытаешься открыть рот.

Шотландец протестующе замычал, дёргая головой, но Англия его не слушал. Рот своенравного Скотта был горячим, скользким и гладким. Артур пару раз медленно провёл своим достоинством по нёбу и прижатому языку, наслаждаясь гладкой шёлковитостью, а потом двинулся дальше и принялся неспешно долбить брата в сжимающееся горло.

Это было ещё шикарней, чем наяривать Скотта в задницу. Судорожно сжимающееся горло было узким и невообразимо приятным. К тому же задыхающийся от недостатка воздуха Скотт постоянно пытался сглотнуть слюну и вязкую смазку, которая не умещалась во рту и стекала по подбородку. Глотать у него не выходило, но рефлекс срабатывал, и горло постоянно то сжималось, то разжималось, принося Артуру только наслаждение.

Долго Англия не продержался — густая жемчужно-белая жидкость наполнила горло Шотландии, каплями стекая изо рта по подбородку и капая на простыни. Англичанин ещё пару раз толкнулся в прекрасный рот, дрожа от оргазма, и медленно вышел, завалившись рядом на кровать и, восстанавливая дыхание, глядя на брата, который пытался восполнить потерю кислорода, жадно глотая воздух.

Когда дыхание более-менее восстановилось, Артур снял распорку и обвёл пальцем искусанные губы. Скотт лежал неподвижно, судорожно дыша от боли, прикрыв глаза.

— Надеюсь, ты уяснил, что с тобой будет, если ты не умеришь свой поганый характер. — Англия отцепил руки брата от изголовья кровати. — Если ты будешь продолжать вести себя так вызывающе, то мы можем повторить. — Англия вторгся пальцем в незакрывающееся окровавленное колечко мышц ануса и резко двинул им туда-сюда.

Шотландия резко распахнул замутнённые болью изумрудные глаза. Шипя, как настоящая кошка, он бросился было на младшего, но сильная боль скрутила его зад и живот, и шотландец скорчился на измятых кровавых простынях, свернувшись едва ли не в позу эмбриона. В своём клетчатом голубовато-белом килте, сейчас задранном до талии и помятом, с невольными слезами в уголках глаз, Шотландия выглядел разбито и беззащитно, но Англии не было его жалко. Совсем.

Маг неспешно оделся, не сводя взгляда с неподвижно лежащего брата. Потом подошёл к нему и положил форму, из-за которой всё началось, на тумбочку рядом с кроватью.

— Наденешь это, как только сможешь двигаться. Ещё раз увижу в килте — затрахаю до полусмерти так, что всё происходящее сейчас покажется тебе сказкой.

Шотландия с трудом сфокусировал на нём свой взгляд.

— Я тебе это припомню, — тихо, но отнюдь не покорно просипел он.

Однако форму с тех пор надевал без возражений.


End file.
